Recently, a scanner system has been used widely in the field of making a printing plate. There are various recording apparatus for a scanner system in an image-forming system and a suitable recording light source of the the scanner system include a glow lamp, a xenon lamp, a tungsten lamp, a light emitting diode (LED), a He-Ne laser, an argon laser and a semiconductor laser.
Photographic light-sensitive materials used in a scanner system require various characteristics and, in particular, because in a scanner system the light-sensitive material is exposed at a very short exposure of from 10.sup.-3 to 10.sup.-7 second , it is necessary that the photographic light-sensitive material shows a high sensitivity and high contrast even under such conditions.
However, a silver halide emulsion exposed in a high-illuminance and short time generally is liable to cause development proceeding and thus, a feature that when the composition of the processing solutions or the developing temperature and time deviate a marked deviation in the sensitivity results.
Furthermore, it has been strongly desired to increase the efficiency and speed of work, and there are wide needs for increasing the scanning speed and shortening the processing time of photographic light-sensitive materials in the printing field.
For meeting the needs in the printing field, in a light exposure apparatus (such as a scanner and plotter), it is desirable to increase the scanning speed and to increase the line number and sharpen the beam for improving the image quality, and also in a silver halide photographic material, it is desirable that the photographic light-sensitive material has a high sensitivity, is excellent in processing stability and can be quickly processed.
The term "quick processing process" in the invention means the photographic processing method wherein the time required for the leading edge of a film being processed from its entering an automatic processor to emerging from the drying section after passing through a developing bath, a transferring portion, a fixing bath a transferring portion, a wash bath and a drying portion is from 15 to 60 seconds.